Rinnegan Battle: The Gentle path vs The Yin-Yang Path
Terrax who after another failed attempt of learning the Rinnegan took a long pause from training to walk and clear his head. While passing the ruins of Tamashīgakure of which he knew nothing about he passes not even looking around. All the abilites Ive gained I have mastered the Yin properties, the Yang Properties, even both Combined.. Ive mastered the Preta Path even learned the Outer Path abilities.. but yet I cant learn a single other path Whats wrong with me Have I reached my limit.. I dont have a limit.... I can do this... What is the problemm ARGGGHHH I usually dont get this upset but this is pissing me off. Terax growled as he kept walking as his chakra flared up as well as his temper As Takeko walked out the ruins of Tamashīgakure she looked around "to think this much damaged was done to a once beautiful land" ahw sighs and continues walking. As she was walking she felt a chakra surge which caused her Rinnegan to activate on it's own "I wonder who's here, I have a feeling they have the same ability as myself". She looks around "lets find them" she begins running in the direction of the chakra. As Terrax countiued to spire into his despair he felt a power that had traces of his own.. causing him to stop, and sense it again...Unless im mistaken that was a Rinnegan I just sensed Terrax said as he tried it again This is a desolate village, there no one even here but chaos and dust, now I cant even control what I sense.. Ive failed as ninja and a memeber of Tsuki no AI Terrax said he kept waking.. He stopped long enough to pick up and rock and throw it a considerable distance to his right just to watch it sail when he saw a figure in the distance running. Great now Im seeing things.. Terrax slowly kept his pace walking in a defeated manner As Takeko ran she being to see a figure in the distance "no one else should be out here" she thinks to herself as she continued to run. As she drew closer to the figure her Rinnegan activated on its own. The Hell? Terrax said as he felt that power rise and the figure was closer... he looked over to see it was a woman running at him and to his surprise she also possessed the Rinnegan as well. What this all about ?.. Terrax thought to himself was is she following me Ima get to the bottom of this Terrax said as he changed directions and dropped his bag. DO you Know me or something..... is there a reason your following me all the way out here '' he said as there Rinnegans locked dead on each eye giving serious eye contact As the two made eye contact with one another her eyes begin to releases a purple trail of energy as she moved "what are you doing here" she spoke still charging at the ninja. What are you my grandmother IM here minding my business trying to clear my head why are you this is an empty town which is wh- ''whats wrong with your eye is it suppose to do that mine dont do that. Terrax said looking confused no noticing the trail his eyes were leaving behind when he moved which was Light and Dark... Are you one of the paths to? NO one tells me anything Takeko smiles as she notices his eyes beings to release a trail of light and dark energy "Yes, I am the Gentle path Takeko Nakano" she begins releasing lightning as she travels. "This is the first time I have met someone with the same eyes as mine". Terrax smiled back more relaxed now.. Same here.. I thought I was the only person in the world with these eyes... And from what I now of my them I represent the Yin-Yang Paths or so ive been told.. other than that I dont much about these eyes outside of their name.. Terrax said as he summoned both Yin chakra in his left hand and Yang in his right. Whats the gentle path and how come I dont have that ....nor do I have Lightning Release Shouldnt we have the same abilities Terrax questioned "The paths are six users in the world who posses the Rinnegan, we are each given a title based on our abilities. As I see I understand why you are called the Yin-yang path". She releases a bust of lightning in his direction "No two paths have the same abilities other then access to the basic abilities of the Rinnegan". She spins around and releases a cresesnt shape lightning wave in addition to the first strike. Terrax who had let his guard down used his quickest attack Dark Precursor which shot out a series of Yin Crescent Blades which collided with the lightning and the last wave. I see the game here he said to her as he used Yang Release: Crescent Moon Slash which he swung his right arm and hand forward which created A yang Crescent blade that Unlike the Dark Precursor attacks the body this one attacks the chakra network as the projectile flew at her position. SO where I represent the Yin-Yang you represent the Gentle and Lightning... but wheres the gentle come from Terrax asked Takeko raised her hand and absorbed the attack "you will find out what how I became known as the gentle path, and lightning has nothing to do with it". She pulls her hand back and fires volley of lightning arrows towards him, she then releases a lightning infused scream. Tearrx alsoabsorbed the jutsu but the force of the Scream still move him back slightly.. Well we have that in common the Preta Path abilities.. but I have something for you Terrax placd both of his hands and enormous amount of pressure at her which ripped the ground as it travelled forward/ YOu know this is new usually people are afraid of the Rinnegan but you are the 2nd person who still stands up to me.. that earns my respect greatly Terrax said respecting the young mans tenacity.